


Detroit Pride

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Hank's adopted son, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Precious Gavin Reed, Pride Parades, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Connor smiled as he looked around in awe. Today was the day of the Detroit Pride Parade.The DPD were watching over the whole thing, just in case there were any shady characters around. Connor was among them and completely mesmerized by of all the colours and felt a sense of calm seeing everyone smiling and laughing.





	Detroit Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look another Detroit fic 
> 
> Hope you like it :3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated

Connor smiled as he looked around in awe. Today was the day of the Detroit Pride Parade.  
After the whole Android’s going deviant mess was over, people started to treat Android’s more fairly, and it ended up going surprisingly well. Now a few weeks later everyone was at ease again and decided to go on with the parade.   
The DPD were watching over the whole thing, just in case there were any shady characters around. Connor was among them and completely mesmerized by of all the colours and felt a sense of calm seeing everyone smiling and laughing.   
“Connor,” Hank’s voice snapped Connor’s attention back to reality, “you and Tina cover the east side of the parade, me and Philip will cover the west.   
“Got it,” Connor said with a nod before he and Tina headed off. Tina took to watching over the front of the parade while Connor took the middle. 

As Connor scanned the crowd from where he stood his eyes locked on a young male a few feet away. He had brown hair, warm grey eyes and a faded scar across his nose. He had rainbow paint on his cheeks, wore a black t-shirt that said, ‘Better out than in I always say’ and held a rainbow flag above his head. Connor couldn’t help but smile at the beam on the young males face.   
After a quick scan the android found out his name was Gavin Reed and that he was twenty two. Just then Connor noticed a group of five people stand near the parade and start yelling homophobic slurs at Gavin, his smile dropping as he tried to shy away from them. Connor wasted no time in rushing over and moving the group along. He looked back at Gavin who was watching them leave, smiling in thanks when he noticed Connor looking at him. Connor gave a slight nod and a smile before Gavin headed on his way. 

As the parade ended the DPD met up again and decided to go for drinks.   
“You coming Con?” Hank asked the android, who had been looking around and noticed the group from before tailing Gavin.   
“You go on ahead Hank, I’ll catch up,” The android replied without turning around, already walking away.   
Hank simply shook his head and joined the others. 

Connor tailed the group to the subway and saw them stop a few feet away from Gavin, pointing and whispering to one another. Gavin hadn’t noticed them, too preoccupied with a phone call. Connor felt a strange jolt in his chest when a large guy from the group started moving towards the young male, who had just put his phone away.   
Without wasting anytime Connor quickly headed over to the younger male,   
“There you are,” he exclaimed loud enough for the male from the group to hear, before embracing a surprised Gavin in a hug.   
“The group from earlier is following you and I’m here to keep you safe,” Connor whispered, feeling Gavin nod into his shoulder before pulling away.   
“Hey I was just gonna call you,” Gavin smiled.   
Connor grinned and wrapped a protective arm around Gavin’s shoulders, watching the man from the corner of his eye. After a few minutes the group gave up and walked away just as Gavin’s train pulled in.   
“Well this is me,” The young male stated as he moved to stand in front of Connor, “and thanks for earlier, and just now.” He blushed slightly.   
“Just doing my job,” Connor replied with a small smile and a nod, “have a safe trip back.”   
“Oh fuck it,” Gavin muttered before grabbing Connor’s collar and surging forward to press their lips together. The impromptu kiss only lasted a few seconds but left both of them flushing slightly.   
“Um thanks again,” Gavin said before boarding the train quickly, too embarrassed to make eye contact.   
“S – sure,” Connor manged as he blinked a few times.   
His eyes found Gavin on the train, who had a small smile and looked up at Connor just as the train pulled away.   
After a few moments of standing there with a dopey smile he was unaware of, Connor headed off to the bar. Someone had to make sure Hank made it home at least semi sober. 

For the next two days Connor couldn’t stop thinking about Gavin, a small loved up smile was constantly on his lips. Hank kept shooting him amused looks.   
On the third day it was announced that some rookies would be joining the DPD. Among those rookies was Gavin, who smiled when he made eye contact with Connor. The android couldn’t help but smile back and now Hank knew who caused his son to smile like an idiot the past couple of days.   
Throughout the day Gavin and Connor only caught glimpses of one another, Gavin flushing slightly with a shy smile every time.   
“So tell me,” Hank said at lunch, pulling Connor’s attention towards him, “is he the reason you’ve been a lovesick puppy these past two days?”   
Connor flushed and looked at his desk with a shy smile,   
“Yeah,” Connor mumbled.   
He looked up to see Hank giving him a fond look and a small smile,   
“Okay, you can tell me the story at dinner.”   
Connor smiled. 

A few hours later at the end of his shift Connor was tidying his desk, when a voice spoke up.  
“Hey.”   
Connor looked up and saw Gavin.   
“Hey,” the android replied with a smile, barley acknowledging Hank leaving them to have some privacy, “so a rookie?”  
“Uh yeah,” Gavin gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “so um about that kiss?”   
“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” Connor confessed, a light blue flush on his cheeks as he leant against his desk.   
“Same,” Gavin replied, a flush on his own cheeks.  
The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before looking at one another and chuckling at the absurdness of it all.   
“I’m Gavin by the way,” Gavin said sticking out his hand, “Gavin Reed.”   
“Connor Anderson,” Connor smiled shaking the outstretched hand.   
“So do you um wanna grab a coffee sometime?” Gavin asked nervously.   
“I’d love to,” Connor smiled warmly, Gavin positively beamed. 

The two decided to get a coffee the next morning.   
And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Gav’s shirt - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/644999977859406044/


End file.
